eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
OPA!
|year = 2010|position = 8th|points = 140|previous = This Is Our Night|next = Watch My Dance|semiplace = 2nd|semipoints = 133}} OPA! was the Greek entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Giorgos Alkaios and Friends. It qualified from the first semi final in 2nd place behind Belgium. In the final, it was performed eleventh following Ireland and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 140 points, making it the highest placed non-English song that year. Lyrics Greek= OPA! OPA! OPA! Ekapsa to chthes, nychtes mou palies Thrypsala oi anamniseis eginan ki aftes Mnimes kai fones, adikes efches Ki afisa se mia gonia anoichtes pliges Ekapsa to chthes, nychtes mou palies Oneira kai efialtes richno stis foties Dakrya kafta, psemmata polla Moiazoun sa vouvi tainia pou den vlepo pia OPA! Vazo mia fotia (Hey!) S’ ola ta palia (Hey!) Ola tha t’ allaxo (OPA!), kai tha to fonaxo (OPA!) Perasmena xechasmena ki ola ap’tin archi xana Vazo mia fotia (Hey!) S’ ola ta palia (Hey!) Ola tha t’ allaxo (OPA!), kai tha to fonaxo (OPA!) Perasmena xechasmena ki ola ap’tin archi xana Ekapsa to chtes, nychtes mou palies Kai apo to miden arxizo oso ki an den thes Dakrya kafta, psemata polla Plirosa osa chrostousa kai ta daneika OPA! Vazo mia fotia (Hey!) S’ ola ta palia (Hey!) Ola tha t’ allaxo (OPA!), kai tha to fonaxo (OPA!) Perasmena xechasmena ki ola ap’tin archi xana Everybody say (OPA!) Vazo mia fotia (Hey!) S’ ola ta palia (Hey!) Ola tha t’ allaxo (OPA!), kai tha to fonaxo (OPA!) Perasmena xechasmena ki ola ap’tin archi xana Vazo mia fotia (Hey!) S’ ola ta palia (Hey!) Ola tha t’ allaxo (OPA!), kai tha to fonaxo (OPA!) Perasmena xechasmena ki ola ap’tin archi xana OPA! |-| Translation= OPA! OPA! OPA! I burnt the past, my old nights Memories also became shivers Memories and voices, unjust wishes And left open wounds in a corner I burnt the past, my old nights Dreams and nightmares I threw into flames Hot tears, too many lies Seems like a silent movie that I’m not watching any more OPA! I set on fire (Hey!) All past events (Hey!) I’ll change everything (OPA!), and I will cry out (OPA!) What’s past is forgotten and everything is starting over I set on fire (Hey!) All past events (Hey!) I’ll change everything (OPA!), and I will cry out (OPA!) What’s past is forgotten and everything is starting over I burnt the past, my old nights And I start from scratch even if you don’t want me to Hot tears, too many lies I paid what I owed and borrowed OPA! I set on fire (Hey!) All past events (Hey!) I’ll change everything (OPA!), and I will cry out (OPA!) What’s past is forgotten and everything is starting over Everybody say (OPA!) I set on fire (Hey!) All past events (Hey!) I’ll change everything (OPA!), and I will cry out (OPA!) What’s past is forgotten and everything is starting over I set on fire (Hey!) All past events (Hey!) I’ll change everything (OPA!), and I will cry out (OPA!) What’s past is forgotten and everything is starting over OPA! Videos Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision